Rapid Multi-Channel Serum Profiling for Cardiac Disease using Fluorescent Nanosensors Rapid diagnosis of cardiac incidents is crucial to optimizing patient outcome and minimizing economic impact. Previous studies show that changes in level in major protein components of serum are associated with cardiac disease. In our previous research, we have shown that array-based chemical nose sensors can rapidly detect minute changes in serum protein levels. In our proposed research we will use nanoparticle-based sensor arrays to rapidly profile serum, focusing on the creation of effective sensor elements that use supramolecular hairpin motifs to provide a turn-on fluorescence response. The covalent linkage of the nanoparticle recognition element and fluorescent reporter will enable their use in flow systems, a capability we will use for the immobilization of these elements into devices. In our proposed research we will: Aim 1: Fabricate hairpin nanoparticle-fluorophore conjugates to provide multi-channel output and test their ability to detect changes in serum protein levels in a solution-based platform. Aim 2: We will immobilize our particles onto surfaces to provide prototype lateral flow and microfluidic sensing devices suitable for clinical and point-of-care use. These sensors will be tested and optimized using model sera. Aim 3: Use our solution and device sensor systems to profile acute coronary syndrome patients using serum samples provided by Smithline. These samples will be grouped into four diagnostic categories, with our studies seeking to correlate serum profile with patient. Samples will be obtained across the subject pool and longitudinally, enabling assessment of our strategy for tracking disease progression in individual subjects. The overall goal of this proposal is to develop prototype sensor systems for rapid POC diagnosis of cardiac disease. If effective, these sensors would provide additional diagnostic information that would enhance patient outcome and reduce expenses caused by unneeded tests and hospitalization. Beyond cardiac disease, these systems would have broad applicability for numerous disease states that have diagnostic changes in the serum proteome.